Getting back the dish and spoon
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Yes... The title sounds stupid, I know you don't have to rub it in... But give it a chance will you? It's written in play format and is a mixture of nursery rhymes and fairy tales... It is COMPLETE! read and review please! (my drama teacher loved it!)


Disclaimer: None of the nursery rhymes, or fairytales mentioned in this fairytale are  
mine? Got it? NONE! Which means none of the characters are mine  
either. OK?. Except for maybe the Hunter from Kajunter. He's just  
my version of the hunter in 'The Little Red Riding Hood'.  
  
Resume: This story will be a mixture of many nursery rhymes and one fairytale. We will  
begin by meeting the main character Little Red Riding Hood, then go  
on to discover through the Crooked Old Man that the Big Bad Wolf has  
stolen Old King Cole's dish and spoon. We will then accompany Little  
Red as she plots to get it back to return Old King Cole to his usual  
jolly self. When her plot is complete, she bumps into the wolf and  
slowly puts her plan into motion.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Getting back the dish and spoon  
  
NARRATOR: (Narrator is a tree, his/her face is made of leaves. Tree starts in the  
Middle of the stage.) Once upon a time, in NippyYouhoo was a little  
girl who lived in a shoe.(Show a little girl walk out of a shoe house)  
Little Red Riding Hood, was her name, and she loved playing funny  
games. She loved playing with little Miss Muffet (enter Miss Muffet  
from left, start playing a game with girl in red) who always ran  
away from that Tuffet and she loved playing with Little Tommy  
Tucker(enter Tommy Tucker from right, goes and plays with the  
two girls) who was always busy singing for his supper. But one  
bright day, when they were all away (exit Miss Muffet by right,  
exit Tommy Tucker from left), little red riding saw a familiar  
face.(Little Red mimes 'looking' facing and gazing over the  
audience. Old man appears starts walking through audience)It  
was the crooked old man, who had the crooked cat that ate the  
crooked rat and who all lived together in a little crooked  
house. She listened curiously as he wandered on forward and  
heard him scream furiously(show little red mime listening)  
while his crooked walk seemed quite awkward.  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (seems distressed, walking with cane forward on wobly legs)  
Oh this is terrible, absolutely horrible! How horribly  
terrible and terribly horrible! [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (moves to mid stage maybe by some wheeled contraption controlled from  
backstage) Upon hearing those words Little Red Riding hood grew  
curious.Because only something horribly terrible and terribly  
horrible could make a man sound so serious. [Narrator FREEZE]  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (Go to edge of stage)What's the matter? Did Georgey  
porgy pudding and pie kiss the girl's and make  
them cry?  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: OH! NO! it's much horribly terrible!  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (step down from stage) Did Tom, Tom the piper's son  
  
steel a pig and away he ran?  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (steps on stage and falls to his knees) OH! NO! It's much  
  
more terribly horrible!  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (quickly kneels and comforts him) Then what? What  
went wrong? Why are you singing such an awful  
song? CROOKED OLD MAN: (looks up) Oh, Little Red Riding Hood, Old king Cole is no  
  
longer a merry old soul! (starts gesturing wildly) You  
see his cat ran away with his fiddle while his cow  
jumped over the moon. and when his dog laughed to see  
such a sight, his dish ran away with his spoon!  
[FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (glide from one end to opposite end)A look of absolute horror crossed her  
face, as the crooked old man began to pace. [FREEZE]  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (jumps up, little Red jumps back) It was the wolf's fault!  
  
[FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: The old man finally cried. [FREEZE]  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (continues gesturing wildly) He sent the cat on a wild goose  
chase to look for the king's fiddle, then scared the  
cow right into (points into to sky LRRH looks up and  
covers her mouth in shock) space with a long  
impossible riddle. And when the dog laughed at seeing  
such a fright the wolf ran away (use fingers to show  
them running away) with the dish and the spoon into the  
dark night. [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: Little Red Riding hood was so very sad (Hunch over to show  
sadness) when she quietly asked: [FREEZE]  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (claps hands and looks at old man) Why is our wolf so  
very bad?  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (shrugs) I don't know. [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: The crooked old man replied. [FREEZE]  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: Ok, that's fine. But (points to ground) this is the end  
of the line! That wicked old wolf, he just can't  
take what's yours and what's mine!  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (nods) Oh how so true. But tell me Little Red,(steps down  
onto ground) what will you do? What will you do?  
Remember what the Three little pigs did? Is that what  
you'll do? [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (glide down to audience)So everyone what do you think? Huh? What do  
you think she should do? Do you think she should do what the  
three little pigs did? Do you remember what happened to the big  
bad wolf in The three little pigs? Well I think that is too  
mean! Don't you think so too? Well let's find out what Little  
Red thinks. [FREEZE]  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (puts hand on cheek to show disgust) Oh, I say! No  
way! No way! But don't you worry (pats C.O.M on  
back), don't you fear, by the time this  
day is over our wolf will be fair.  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (leans on cane)How right! (happily smacks his knee) How  
bright! (pained look crosses his face) [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (faces audience)The old man chirped. [FREEZE]  
  
CROOKED OLD MAN: (points to path between audience) But now I must continue  
back up my crooked mile, as these crooked bones will  
only last a crooked while.(frowns as he sees a tree in  
a place it was not before, looks at audience shrugs and  
walks past tree and through them) [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (slides upward back onto stage)So as the Crooked Old Man continued his  
newly happy race, a bright idea shows its face. [FREEZE]  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (puts one hand on cheek and other on hip in thought)  
Oh, I see. I say. what a splendid thought. I will  
never get caught. [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (moves about Little Red) So Red Riding Hood thought up a plan, and  
around her house she happily ran.(looks up at sky) And as rain  
started a-pitter-pattering(moves to shade her from rain), she  
danced to it's song and as the winds went a whooshy-washing she  
knew nothing could go wrong. [FREEZE]  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD:(runs around audience in glee) Hurray! Hurray! What  
a wonderful day! Now if only the wolf would come  
my way.[FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: Then and only then did a familiar sound (leans over to mime listening)  
come her way it was a squishy-squashing on the muddied ground.  
It was the wolf she knew! (hops) The wolf! She knew it was  
true! [FREEZE]  
  
THE BIG BAD WOLF: (wolf lumbering forward) A-yay-hay-hay! A-wow-ho-ho the  
Big Bad Wolf! The Big Bad Wolf! (hunches over tries to  
long scary) Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? A-yay-hay-  
hay! A-wow-ho-ho The Big Bad Wolf! The Big Bad Wolf! I'm  
not afraid of The Big Bad Wolf! The Big Bad Wolf! But, a-  
yay- hay-hay! A-wow-ho-ho, your afraid of the Big Bad  
Wolf! The Big Bad Wolf! (leans back and gives a hearty  
laugh) [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (moves back to high part of stage) Upon hearing this tune, Little Red  
Riding hood was shocked to hear the Big Bad Wolf so close, so  
soon . But it was all the better, because in this weather, he  
couldn't tell the difference between Little Red and a hunter's  
sweater. When he saw her there, his eyes went wide but his chest  
grew big, filled with pride. [FREEZE]  
  
THE BIG BAD WOLF: (show teeth in a growl) Gggrrrrrrr! Argh! Argh! Are you that  
lousy hunter (points to LRRH), who lives by the lake  
called Kajunter?  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD:( stick out chest, raise head, straighten shoulders) Yes  
I am that hunter, who lives by Kajunter and I've  
been waiting for you (points to wolf) because  
you've been untrue!  
  
THE BIG BAD WOLF: (mock wipes tears from eyes) Oh well boohoo-hoo! I have been  
untrue. But there is nothing you can do. Cuz I am(points  
to self) the monster, the absolute prankster and with  
toothy grin, let me tell you, I (sticks out chest)  
always win! You've heard of Jack sprat who could eat no  
fat, and of his wife who could eat no lean? (steps  
forward) Well I thought I should let you know that it  
was I who licked their platter clean!  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (shrugs) So what? Your nothing but an overgrown  
mutt, but I Am a hunter, a monster muncher. And  
my stomach is filled with hunger (rubs stomach).  
I think you'll be part of my supper. [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (moves forward) Now the wolf was scared and this was a feeling for which he was not prepared. All of a sudden the Big Bad Wolf, from who yuckyness was only shared, seemed actually to really have cared, when his tears came a-splitter-splattering, louder then the rain itself could come a- pitter- pattering. And when the Little Red Riding Hood growled the Big Bad Wolf Howled: [FREEZE]  
  
THE BIG BAD WOLF: (covers face and begins to shudder) Oh, I'm sorry mister hunter sir! But that spoon was to stir the Fish soup which I put in the dish![FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (front of audience again)When she heard his sad short tale, and saw the  
tears sliding down leaving a trail. She found she could no longer be  
mean, so she walked over and wiped his face clean. (turn away from  
audience)[FREEZE]  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD: (moves toward wolf and wipes away his tears)  
Promise me that you will not flee but that you  
will go down on one knee and  
return what is not for thee .  
  
THE BIG BAD WOLF: (nod) I will give them back real soon, I will return the dish  
and spoon this very Afternoon. (shake hands) [FREEZE]  
  
NARRATOR: (faces audience) So with the dish and the spoon returned, and the wolf's lesson learned there was no other reason to be concerned. Little Red Riding Hood made the wolf a deal, If he promised never to steal, she would give a spoon and a dish made with steel. With a nod of each head, and a smile on each face everybody lived happily in this graceful place. (curtains close, lights dim) 


End file.
